masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mail (Mass Effect: Datapad)
While playing Mass Effect 3 if a player has also downloaded the iOS app Mass Effect: Datapad and linked it with the same Origin account as linked to Mass Effect 3, they can receive brief messages from squad mates and allies. These messages are sent to Commander Shepard and influenced by who you have spoken to, decisions you have made, mission outcomes, crew recruited, as well as who is alive in your current playthrough. The messages are sorted by name of the sender followed roughly by the order in which they are sent by the sender. Names are shortened in the app. Messages are written here as they are written in the app. Admiral Raan * Zaal'Koris' return has saved many civilian ships, Commander. Thank you again for finding him on Rannoch. Only if Shepard convinces Admiral Koris to submit to rescue in Rannoch: Admiral Koris. Allers * Thanks for giving me this chance, Commander. I promise it'll be worth your time. * Interview has aired--and it's getting re-run all over the place! You and your household name.... * Getting fan mail from salarian space. A lot of "I signed up because I heard about Earth." Every little bit counts! Only if Shepard asks Allers to focus on the Alliance in her report. * You wouldn't believe my fan mail. People HATE Cerberus! Arrests all over human space. Thought you should know! Only if Shepard asks Allers to focus on Cerberus in her report. Anderson * Losing comms. It's hell down here, Shepard. Get us some help. Will be in touch--when I can. Aria * Well, it's not Sederis, but it's close enough. Eclipse is on board. Nice work. Received if Sederis is either kept in lock-up or is released with the intention of having her killed. * Sederis is one crazy bitch. Fortunately she's our crazy bitch. Eclipse is on board. * Nice work with Narl. The Blood Pack needs to fight, and I need cannon fodder. * Nice work on Vosque. Glad you didn't have to get your hands dirty, Spectre Received if you retrieve the Black Market Artifacts. * Hope that doesn't trouble your conscience. The Blue Suns are mine now. Thanks for the help. Received if Shepard chose to recruit the Blue Suns by having General Oraka killed rather than retrieving the Black Market Artifacts. * Good to see you haven't lost your edge now that you've gone legit again. Let's do some business. Ash * Heard you came by while I was out. Appreciate it. I'm awake. Lots of drugs, though. * Looks like I'm getting out of the hospital. About time. * I'll try to do humanity proud as a Spectre. I've got a lot to live up to. * Heard Garrus is back on board. That is good news. This message is received directly after Garrus is recruited aboard the Normandy. * Thanks again for coming to the memorial. That means a lot. * Ready for action, Commander. Also, never drinking with Vega again. * After our talk all I'm thinking of is my Dad's cooking. Normandy chow just isn't cutting it. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. * Hey, Skipper. They might actually let me see you today. Hang in there. Bailey * Hell of a mess down here. Could've been a lot worse, though. Thanks. Chakwas * I've got everything set up in the medbay, Commander. Glad to be back in action. * Thanks for speaking with the refugees, Commander. All above messages are only if Dr. Chakwas is recruited instead of Dr. Michel. Conrad * Wow, Jenna is really something! And she likes me! Listen, if you ever need help on the Normandy, just let me know! Cortez * Good to see you, Commander. Come by again if you want to talk shop. * You were right. Good to get off the Normandy and watch the ships go by for a bit. Only if Shepard did the friendship event where they and Cortez watched ships pass by the Citadel * Thanks for coming. Don't know if I'd've been able to get through it without you there. Only if Shepard speaks with Cortez at the memorial. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Cortez. Din Korlack * The bombers are on their way. Thank you for saving my life, Earth-clan. EDI * I have made the necessary preparations regarding krogan support, although the long-term issues remain. * Shepard, when you have time, I have another question for you. Actually, I have 1,623,058, but I'm pacing myself. * Thank you for discussing my questions. Speaking with you results in better advice than searching the extranet. * The geth dreadnought was fascinating. Even in combat, the geth remain an intriguing synthetic species. * I wish I could have entered the consensus with you. It sounds like a remarkable experience. * I am devoting additional resources to studying Reaper movements. We are going to beat them, Shepard. * Thank you for speaking with me about the Illusive Man. I cannot guarantee myself error-free, but I will do my best. Garrus * Good to be back where I belong. Thanks for the update on cross-species liasons. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus. * Good to be back where I belong. Less politics and more shooting. * Alliance tech have this cannon out of alignment. Good thing you've got me to help. * Asked around about that turian team on Tuchanka but got stonewalled. Whatever it is, it's big. * Appreciate the check-in. It hurts to see soldiers in that damn camp. At least it reminds me what we're fighting for. After speaking to Garrus on Citadel. * For a guy named "Joker", he tells some terrible ones. With the krogan on our side, I guess he's allowed to celebrate. * Summoning the mother of all thresher maws? You never make it dull, do you? Just wish we had all come home. Only if Mordin dies during Priority: Tuchanka * Glad we didn't have to add a name to this wall, Shepard. Thanks for coming by. After speaking to Garrus about potentially shooting Kaidan. * Glad we got Jacob out of there okay. Thought we'd be doing a replay of my siege on Omega for a bit there. * Let me know if you ever want a rematch somewhere less windy. Those tornadoes on the Citadel are brutal. Only if Shepard misses during the Garrus relationship event * Congrats on being the Galactic Champion of Bottle Shooting. When the bottles rise and attack we'll know who to turn to. Only if Shepard doesn't miss during the Garrus relationship event * Still not used to being in charge. If only they'd asked my opinion a few years earlier... * Even after that whole Overlord nightmare, Shepard? Gutsy move! Only if Overlord was completed in Mass Effect 2 * Glad you were the one to talk to the Reaper. I would've just shot it some more for spite. * Thanks for coming by. Not many people to talk with about the big choices these days. * Damn Cerberus bastards. They sent us to help Horizon before, and now they've destroyed it themselves. * Let me know when you want to show me a few more vid moves... or more target practice. Hope you're still flexible. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus * It's late. Just got up for some water. You're still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus * Just wanted to say even with all this craziness, you're still a beautiful sight. Get some sleep. Love G Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus and turns him down before the last mission Geth Primes * Our cognition is vastly improved. We thank you, Shepard-Commander. The geth will reciprocate this trust. Grunt * Healing up. Bored. * Back on my feet. Getting my assignment today. About time. Hackett * You never were one to miss a chance to make alliances, Commander. Nice work with the geth. Only if paragon/renegade choice made in Priority: Rannoch. * Nice work bringing in the quarians. Victus is already reporting them helping out. Only if choice is made to sacrifice the geth in Priority: Rannoch. * Hope these synthetics work well on our side. Their fleet's impressive, I'll give them that. Only if choice is made to sacrifice the quarians in Priority: Rannoch. Jack * Just blew up an entire Reaper base. Brought the whole thing down. Reminded me of you. * Rodriguez just ripped a husk's head off. May be some hope for her yet. * Thanks for helping me out with shore leave. Also, you're still a crappy dancer. Jacob * Here's the update. Brynn now wants to call the baby 'Hackett'. Heh, not bad for a girl, I guess. * Hey Shepard. Got all the families settled and everyone's working 24/7 now. * Hey, Commander. Signed up for active duty. Maybe I'll see you on Earth. Reapers are gonna pay. James * Hey, Loco/Lola, thanks for the practice. Lemme know if you ever want a rematch. Nickname varies based on Shepard's gender. * You impressed the hell outta the boys. Now they're getting me free drinks! * Damn, the Citadel is huge. And quiet. Lemme know when it's time to go kick some Reaper ass. * Damn those turians aren't afraid to go all the way. * Hell of a thing down there. Glad that thresher maw's on our side, huh? * Thanks for showing me the shiny digs. Still not sure if N7's right for me, but the talk helps. * Damn, yeah, this ink stings a bit more than usual. Still worth it, though. Javik * I will help you, but evolve faster. Typing messages like this is an insult. * The lizard doctor made me read him. His thoughts are even more confusing than his speech. * Water is significantly more intuitive than this clumsy apparatus. I am limited in how many charact * Hope did not save my people. But we never bothered to try. Maybe your cycle will be different. * I can assist if you have difficulty with the airlock. * Foolish. You allowed a machine access to your mind? What if it infected you? * Your asari is strong. But I will not tell her that. She must find her own strength. * I had forgotten their faces. Thank you for that much. If you convince Javik to use the memory shard. * The other species are too optimistic. Reapers can't be wished away. Hope did not save my people. * Let those mutated asari be a warning against failure. The whole galaxy could end the same. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. * Thresher maws have gotten much bigger. Too big to ride now. A shame. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Tuchanka. * It was good to see one of my own kind again. A pity about the asari's world. There are always other planets. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Thessia. Joker * Oh man, EDI's asking some guy for his opinion on the war. I think he thinks he's being recorded. * Hey! Don't scratch the paint on the new EDI-bot, okay? * Not many pilots could handle a pickup with an unfamiliar ship in the middle of a space battle. Just sayin'. * Any time you want me to play tag with a Cerberus cruiser, you just let me know. * I think next time we're at the Citadel, I'm gonna show EDI the sights. No way that could go wrong, right? * Thanks for coming by, Commander. Liquid courage wasn't cutting it. Needed the old-fashioned kind. * Thanks for coming by, Commander. Probably would've made an ass outta myself otherwise. Only if Shepard deliberately encouraged Joker not to romance EDI and to remain just friends with her. Jondum Bau * Calling in favors from a few friends. We'll be around when you need us. Only if you either choose to save Bau's life instead of the Hanar homeworld, or if Kasumi was around to save the Hanar homeworld for you, leaving you free to save Bau. Kaidan * Heard you came by while I was out. Thanks, Commander. I'm up, most of time, at least. * I got my things and set up on the starboard observation deck. Come by whenever you like, okay? Door's open. * I'll try to do humanity proud as a Spectre. Know I've got a lot to live up to. * Thanks again for the chat. Sometimes you gotta talk through things to figure them out, you know? * Glad you stopped by, Commander. Maybe next time we can deal you in, give Vega someone else to take money from. Received after hearing the asides from Vega and Kaidan in the lounge. * I can't believe what I just saw--what Cerberus did. After everything we did trying to help those people on Horizon. Received if Kaidan is taken on the mission Priority: Horizon. * Thanks for listening. Only place I'd rather be right now is Earth and if I can't be there, I'm glad I'm here. * Hey, I'm so happy. That's all. How can the future be so unsure and so bright at the same time. Yours, Kaidan. * Hey, Commander. Thought I might come down to see you today--if they let me. Here's hoping. Kasumi * Crucible project...so much shiny tech...this is gonna be fun, Shep. Kelly * I took your advice. Thanks. I'll be around, even if you don't recognize me at first. Received if Shepard convinces Kelly to change her name and appearance. Liara * If it's all right, I've set up equipment in the old XO quarters. Hopefully it will help. * Hope you like what I've done with the room. Come back if there's anything else you'd like to do with it... Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Liara. * Hope you like what I've done with the room. I'll let you know when I have more data on the Crucible. * This isn't at all what I assumed a Prothean would be like. He's fascinating, but... I guess we'll see. * It was nice to sit and have a drink on the Presidium, even if I was working. * Sur'Kesh had some impressive secret technology. Hopefully they didn't mind me taking a few scans. Only if Liara was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Sur'Kesh. * Hope that in a few centuries, the Reapers are just a long-faded memory. Thanks for the visit. * Message out and away. Perhaps the hanar will be building statues to you in 50,000 years... * It was nice to take some time and look at the water again. thank you, Shepard. * It was horrible to see the Ardat-Yakshi like that. Thank you for taking the time to destroy the monastery. Only if Liara was one of Shepard's squadmates during Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. * Thank you for talking. It helps. Michel * I'm set up in the medbay, Commander. I hope I can help. * Thanks for speaking with the refugees, Commander. Glad it worked out. All above messages are only if Dr. Michel is recruited instead of Dr. Chakwas. Miranda * I managed to catch up with a few old contacts. They didn't want to talk; but they did. More later. * Finally got back to the Citadel. Found what I needed. Talk to you soon. * Good luck. Mordin * Shepard, where is my lab? Using Med-bay but change to room layout very confusing. * Shepard. Should visit Med-Bay when you have free moment. Eve enjoys meeting new people. Noles * Thanks for helping me track those codes. No further trouble on my end. Good luck with the batarian fleet. * Nice work taking down that batarian. Worth a little paperwork to have one less terrorist running around. Samara * I have been dispatched to an asari colony under siege. There is so much suffering here. I will do what I can. * The Reapers have been driven back from this colony, for now. They are many, Shepard, but their forces can falter. * I will enjoy fighting the Reapers. I tire of duties that test my resolve and not my courage. Solik Vass * The video is coming together amazingly, Commander. This is going to get people stirred up! Tali * I'll keep it professional in public, Shepard. But glad to know your feelings haven't changed. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. * I had a wonderful night. Thank you...and thanks for waiting. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. * As horrible as it was down there, part of me is still amazed to have set foot on Rannoch. * Even without geth in suits, we're getting some nice upgrades. Geth code plus quarian ingenuity is something to see! * Jacob seems like a good man. A shame he stayed with Cerberus for so long. * Spiders, Shepard. Seriously. Spiders. Only if Tali was one of Shepard's squadmates during Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. * For the record, I could still kick that turian diplomat in the gizzard. I won't, but I could. * Hang in there Shepard. You can do it. * hey Shepard im in teh lounge havinga drink, wanna hwlp? * Ow. Head hurts. Why do people do this for fun? And what happened to my spellchecker? * I expect we'll be having more sleepless nights before this is over. But whatever happens, I'm with you. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. Thane * Shepard, if you can come, hurry. Not much time. * Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Shepard. I wish I could be of more help. Traynor * Thanks for the talk, Commander. I found an asari toothbrush on the Citadel. Their teeth are like ours, right? * I'm making preparations for the Normandy, to serve as our summit conference center. Good luck, Commander. * The new tech EDI licensed works like a charm. I could learn to like this ship. * I'm not saying I'd volunteer. So don't go looking for bombs. * Thanks for having me up, Commander. And for being a good sport when I destroyed you at chess. * Good luck on Horizon, Commander. If you find any civilians, do what you can, okay? * Good luck with Cerberus. Blow those bastards to hell. Udina * I heard about the asari. Do what you can with the turians. I'm going to explore other possibilities. * Without the asari, your summit fails. Anderson didn't lay enough groundwork. I'll fix what I can. Only if Anderson was made Councilor at the beginning of Mass Effect 2. Wrex * Damn. This BETTER cure the genophage. The salarian's "procedure" hurts like hell. * I know what you did. Only if Shepard sabotaged the genophage cure. Zaeed * No way we're all getting out of this war alive. Be fun to try, though. Category:Squad Members Category:Mass Effect: Datapad Category:Mass Effect 3